


Don't Knock on Strange Doors on Halloween Night

by CandyDragonGuts



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Grinding, Wall Sex, ambiguous reader, fuckin the spiral avatar is a wild time trust me, gender neutral reader, halloween themed kinda, michael has no idea how to explain HORNY, michael is still learning how to EXPERIENCE THINGS, not really - Freeform, reader smut, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyDragonGuts/pseuds/CandyDragonGuts
Summary: It's Halloween and you're almost home from a fun night with friends. You see a strange door. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Michael x reader, michael x oc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Don't Knock on Strange Doors on Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> reader is ambiguous and its real Michael Distortion Horny hours~

Halloween night. It was late and most of the bars were closed. You had sobered up (mostly) by this point, maybe just a little tipsy, but your flat wasn’t a very far walk. But you weren’t an idiot, you gripped your mace and keys in your hands as you briskly walked. Most of your makeup had rubbed off at this point, but you were still ready to wash it off and crash into bed. You were only a few buildings away when something caught your eye.

A dark brown door with the words “Happy Halloween” written in red paint seemed to stare at you. The paint almost looked like blood as it dripped down the door. Did someone try to pull a prank and vandalize the door? Wait, where did this door even come from. This building didn’t have an entrance here. Why were you standing right in front of it? You were transfixed on that red paint, on that old wooden door. Your fist gingerly knocked on it as you said “Trick or treeeeeat?” The phrase turned into a question as the door creaked open.

“What the fuck…”

Suddenly the door slammed closed and you flinch. Blinking rapidly, you dart your head back and forth in confusion. When did you walk in? Did you black out for a few seconds? You whip around and pull on the door knob but there’s no such. It won’t budge.

“Uh, hello?” you call out, unsure what to do. Looking around, you see the burnt orange carpet with dark purple walls. Lights lead down the passage, giving off a passable amount of light. Walking along, you notice mirrors peppered down the hall. You quickly realize, no, they’re not mirrors. They’re detailed paintings of the halls you’re in. But as you continue to travel, the paintings change. They look darker and more decrepit, some faded and others as if a bloody massacre had just taken place.

You swallow hard, feeling extremely uncomfortable. “I don’t know what kind of haunted house bull shit this is, but it’s not funny!” you tried to sound more confident than you actually were. “Someone get out here and show me how the exit!” Silence. You trudged along, ignoring the paintings that continued to become more and more unsettling. After a few minutes you pause, seeing that you are passing by an actual mirror this time. It’s floor length, with a black frame. Intricate designs swirl within the frame, enrapturing you for moment.

“It is a lovely mirror, isn’t it?”

A voice makes you jump and back away with a small yelp. You turn around and see no one’s there. “What the fuck, cut the shit!” you look around the empty corridors. Still, no one to be seen. “This isn’t funny!” you try to sound threatening.

“Oh, I think it’s quite amusing, actually,” the voice rings out again. In the corner of your sight, you notice a shape in the mirror. But its not yours. You turn towards the mirror and see a looming figure right beside you. You instinctively look to where he should be. He’s not there.

“Ha, ha…” you let out a fake laugh, still sounding nervous. “V-Very cool, what is this, some kind of magic mirror or glass or something? What fun house did you steal this from?” you run your hand along it, tap it, your eyes frantically darting back and forth from the person in the mirror to where he would be next to you.

“It’s not a trick, at least, not in the sense you think,” the man smiled broadly. “At the most it’s a treat. That’s what humans say, yes?” Blonde hair curled at his shoulders, covering half of his face. The one eye you could see was bright and menacing. His smile made your stomach churn.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Get me the hell out of here!” you repeated, smacking the glass.

“For a human you are very bossy,” the man reached forward, and suddenly a hand slid out of the mirror, following his line of movement. You stumbled backwards, almost falling over as the man continued to walk out of the mirror. You pressed yourself against the opposite wall. 

“Wh-what the fuck is going on?” you tried to control the whimper in your voice.

“A good question, human, you could say that I am going on,” he chuckled. It rang in your head a little. “Now, another question is what am I to do with you…” his movement were strange, like a fluid but also jagged. It was hard to parse out. Suddenly he was towering over you, that one eye gleaming down. His mouth curled into a manic grin again and he brought his hands up. You watched in horror as they seemed to grow and sharpen, almost like giant claws. He slammed them against the wall and sliced through the wood, leaving long scratches engraved.

“Did I fucking black out at the bar, what the hell is this shit,” you shake your head, trying to rationalize what was happening.

“Oh no, I’m afraid this is real. As real as reality can be,” he laughed again. “Reality isn’t a thing here, you should know.” His laugh echoed more intensely this time, making your head spin.

“Are you…are you going to kill me?” you manage to sputter out.

“Hm, that is a good question. I’ve had quite a number of victims this evening. This holiday is quite good for me. A lot are more willing to approach me than any other night. I was actually surprised to have another.”

“Who-who are you?” you eyed him a little closer. If you weren’t so lost and confused, you’d probably call him quite stunning.

“I never know how to answer that question,” his grin twitched slightly. “Who are _you_?” he posed back.

To your surprise, you tell him your name. Why does he get to know? He’s the freak who won’t tell you what’s going on.

He pulls back a little, “Hm, yes, that seems like a name…” He never breaks eye contact, but he seems to be considering something. “You could say I’m…Michael.”

“O-okay, Michael. It’s uh…nice to meet you?” you tried to grasp at anything to distract him with.

“Is that what this is,” he asks with only a hint of questionable tone. “Meeting people isn’t a concept I am too familiar with. It’s all very confusing you see,” he pulled back, withdrawing his hands from the walls. You drop your shoulders and breathe in a little.

“Uh, yeah, for sure. Meeting new people is…hard?” you tried to relate with him.

“I never really thought of it as something I could do. Having a sense of your own…being is…quite…frustrating…” he started pacing around.

“Oh yeah, I hate…having a self…” You figured if this guy was gonna have some kind introspecting philosophy crisis, you could egg him on. You tried to slowly back away, thinking maybe you could run if he was distracted enough.

“I don’t think you really understand,” your back hit something hard. You looked over your shoulder and Michael was behind you now.

“What? But you were…and now you’re…” you fumbled to understand what just happened.

“I told you, reality doesn’t happen here,” he shook his head in disappointment, still keeping a wide smile.

“Alright, look, just let me go, okay? I don’t know what you’re up to and frankly I don’t care. Just, uh, shoe me the way out and…”

“Oh no, once someone enters through my door they can’t just simply leave,” he leered at you like a hungry wolf.

“Why’s that, is there a toll fee or something,” you laughed nervously.

“You’ve caught me at a very opportune time, human. I do not desire to hunt and feed in my…traditional sense…” his voice dragged in a spine-chilling tone. He continued to creep towards you.

You stepped back and felt a hard surface again. “Jesus Christ, how many fucking walls are in this place?” you snap.

“As many as I want,” Michael’s voice dropped even lower, his mouth practically on your ear. You swallowed hard. “Now, human, I’m new to a lot of things still. I don’t quite…understand…” he brought a large clawed finger up to your hair and brushed it gingerly out of your face, “the idea…the concept…of feeling. Of sensations. Pain. Well…I suppose that’s not true…” his voice grew dark. “I know pain. But is there…something else? I feel like there is…” he scoffed a little. “There’s that word. Feel. How strange.”

“Wh-what…are you getting at?” you tried to control your trembling.

“I don’t think I know myself…” he delicately used the side of his finger to coax your head up, exposing your neck. “There have been moments…that take me…” he leaned in slowly and inhaled against the crook of your neck. “And I don’t know what to do with…myself…” he struggled against the words.

You swallow dryly, feeling the heat of his breath. What was this guy’s deal? “What…what are these moments like?” you asked, unsure what he was talking about.

“Wanting…I think. Yes, but not…in the sense that I’m used to. When I want, it’s not even a want. It’s a need. A need to survive. But no, this is…this is a want. I don’t need it. But I want. I want…” He pressed himself against you, his body twitching slightly.

“Can you be a little more specific than-_oh my god_,” you stopped mid-sentence as you felt something hard and stiff grind against the front of you. And this something was…big.

His breathing got thick and heavy as he continued to grind against you. “Yes…this is it…the want…”

“Oh-oh my god, a-alright,” you arched your back, feeling a heat rise up in you.

“But no…it is…but it isn’t…” Michael’s voice was a combination of frustration with just a hint of whining. “There is…still…something…”

“I, um…could…” you trailed off, your hands slowly dropping down to his pants. He watched you, waiting to see what you were thinking. You unbuttoned his pants and pushed past his underwear to reach the thick member throbbing behind them.

His back immediately arched and his body shook. “H-Human, whatever that is…whatever this is, do not…stop…” His cock was already slick with pre cum and your heart raced at the feeling of it in your hands. He craned his head back, the hair that had been covering his face falling out of the way. “There is…mixtures within me…I do not know what, I feel it burning and melting…swimming and drowning,” he gasped and rambled.

“If…If you want even more…” you pulled your hand back, making his head fall back down. You froze, seeing both his wide eyes. The one hidden prior had a deep, black, swirling spiral pupil. Even though the other was seemingly normal, the mania seeped from it just as much. It didn’t stop you from pulling your own pants down. “Michael, I think the thing you’re wanting is-”

Before you could finish speaking, he hoisted you up against the wall and drove his aching member into you. A yelp escapes your throat from how fast he moved. He pushed in and out of you without hesitation. His body trembled and desperate moans dripped from his mouth. You cursed as he slid deeply into you, hitting you just in the right spots. You instinctively tangled your hands into his hair and gripped roughly as he continued to pound into you without any signs of slowing down. His thick cock filled you up in a way you had never felt before. Your head began to spin and your body felt like it was falling apart, but in the best way possible. The hallways began to swirl and meld together, colors draining and splotching in new places.

The next thing you know, your back is arched screams are filling the void. Is it your voice? You think so. A good half of it was Michael’s. Wasn’t it? Surely it was. You weren’t 100% sure because it felt like you were cumming for 10 minutes. Your sight was blinded and your legs quaked and your insides felt like ecstasy. Your head felt both heavy and weightless as heavy breathing filled your ear again.

“Yes, human…that was what I wanted…”

The next thing you know, you hear the incessant ringing of your doorbell. You stumble out of bed, groggy, bleary eyed, and confused. You open the door to see one of your close friends from the night before.

“Where the FUCK have you been?”

“What...I just saw you last night,” your voice cracked. It suddenly hit you how dehydrated you were. You ran to the faucet and grabbed a glass.

“Last night?” they followed you in distress.

“Yeah, last night!” you took several long drinks.

“Are you talking about Halloween night?” they shouted in confusion.

“Yes, oh my god, stop yelling…What time is it?”

“It’s 2 pm.”

“Okay, so I overslept, that’s not-”

“November 3rd.”

“…What?”

“No one’s heard from you for THREE DAYS.”

You stared at your friend for a long time. You ran to your bedroom where your phone was. They were right. It was three days after Halloween. Suddenly, you were flooded with the memories of the door. The hallway. The strange man. Michael.

“Did…did we have sex for three days…” you said under your breath.

“What?!” you heard your friend exclaim.

“Uh, I mean…” you saw a folded piece of paper next to your phone. “I didn’t say…anything…” you tried to laugh it off as you picked up the paper.

It read: “Visit soon.”


End file.
